Cloud's first day at boot camp
by Zasalemel3
Summary: Cloud has just joined Soldier and is fixing to train with the best. But unfortionatly he bumps into Sephiroth. He also runs into another mysterious character. Read how this falls into the FFVII story.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud's first day at camp

Part 1

Cloud and the rest of his regiment was standing at attention when President Shinra arrived. He was telling them the reason that Soldier was formed. When he finished, he introduced the most famous Soldier's member alive, the great, Sephiroth. Everyone was shocked and amazed to see the real Sephiroth in person.

Cloud was more proud of himself when he saw his hero. Cloud was only 16 at the time but he felt like he could challenge the world. So he was more than ready to start the brutal taining they had prepared. Sephiroth on the other hand had something in mind for Cloud when he saw him grinning.

"What are you smiling at you worm?" Sephiroth yelled in his face. "Nothing sir, I'm just excited to be here thats all." Cloud said with a bleek expression. The rest of the regiment was snickering at Cloud. "The rest of you get to training." Sephiroth yelled to them. Cloud started to walk away when Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Were do you think your going?" Sephiroth asked with a grin on his face. "I'm going to train, sir." Cloud said with a scared look on his face. "Oh, no you don't." Sephiroth said with a laugh, "Your coming with me." He lead him to an empty training field. "Now we are going to see in you can fight." Sephiroth said looking him dead in the eyes. "But sir," Cloud said with wide eyes, "I just got here, I don't know how to fight like you yet." "Yet!" he laughed, "You make me laugh, I like you." "You will never fight like me."

They both stood in their positions and began their fight. They were both holding wooden swords. Cloud went to strike him but Sephiroth just took on step to the side and smacked him on the back. Cloud fell to the ground. Sephiroth walked up to him and pressed his foot on his back and forced his face into the dirt. "No one ever found victory in the dirt." He laughed. "Now, are you willing to train like the rest of us without that ridiculous smile on your face?"

He kicked Cloud and started at him again until he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the sense of Cloud's body charging with energy. "I know this sense but it can't be." Sephiroth said with a bit of shock. "Young kids and newbies like you can't use this." Cloud stood up and faced Sephiroth. "I'm not going to be pushed around here." Cloud said with hatred in his eyes.

"LIMIT BREAK"

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud's first day at boot camp

Part 2

Cloud uses his Braver Limit Break on Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth blocks it but does not strike back. He is extremely surprised at him for being able to use his Limit Break at such a young age. Sephiroth never uses his Limit Break but he couldn't use his until he reached a certain strength. He was very impressed. He continued to battle Cloud.

Sephiroth struck with only a fraction of his might because he did not want to hurt Cloud. "You could have much planned for you if you can learn to control your battle capabilities." Cloud looked at him and was shocked to hear the great Sephiroth giving him advice. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked with a look of confusion. "Soldier is looking for the best in fighters. You have a great future for you if you become great like me."

Sephiroth and Cloud finally finished their training. Cloud was exhausted. "The first thing you need to learn," Sephiroth said to Cloud, "you need to learn how to fight long battles and still be able to stand. If you can't keep your breath, your enemies will take advantage." Cloud stood up straight and saluted Sephiroth. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Sephiroth looked at him and laughed. "Call me Sephiroth from now on. I respect you. You remind me of myself when I first started."

"Sephiroth, how are you?" A black haired man asked in the background. "Ah, Zack, I'm just training this new recruit. By the way, what is your name recruit?" Cloud looked at Zack and then back at Sephiroth. "My name is Cloud Strife." He said with antisipation. Zack turned his back on Cloud to talk to Sephiroth. Cloud stood in shock to see a huge sword strapped to Zack's back. Cloud spoke with nervousness, "Excuse me Zack, but what kind of sword is that?" Zack turned to Cloud and laughed. "It's called the Buster Sword. It's one of the most powerful swords made in Midgar."

Several hours had past and Cloud was sleeping in his barracks when he was suddenly awaken by Zack. "Wake up Cloud." He said with excitement. Cloud rolled over and look at him while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it?" Zack grabbed Cloud's uniform and handed it to him. "We just got our first assignment. We are going to Nibleheim." Cloud jump out of bed and slapped on his uniform. "Why are we going there?" "Do you know it?" Zack said with a look of surprise. Cloud explained while they walked out the door,"That's my home town. I haven't been there for years. Is there something wrong?" Zack grabbed his Buster sword and strapped it to his back. "We are just to investigate the Mako Reactor there. But the reason they chose you was because it's a fighting mission. There are reports of multiple monsters and they heard about your capabilities. They want to see what you got. Sephiroth even chose you to fight next to us." Cloud jumped in the back of the truck and Sephiroth was there waiting for them.

"Sephiroth, did you really ask for me to come?" Cloud asked with excitement. Sephiroth kept his eyes closed and answered, "Yes. I want to see what you can do in a real fight. Are you nervous?" Cloud looked at him with a bleek expression. "Well... Yes just a little bit. Nibleheim is my hometown. And I knew there were monsters and a Mako Reactor. But I never thought it would cause such a big deal."

They all ride to Nibleheim.

End

And that is untold story of Cloud's past story he tells.


End file.
